Blind Berry Hunting
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “Should I be scared?” he asks, breaking her first rule. Before he can wonder if this even upsets her she pushes him down onto the bed.“You should always be scared with me Bass. I can be a very naughty girl." Chuck/Blair set after 2x25, Season 3 Smut


Title: _**Blind Berry Hunting**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Should I be scared?" he asks, breaking her first rule. Before he can wonder if this even upsets her she pushes him down onto the bed."You should always be scared with me Bass. I can be a very naughty girl." (Chuck/Blair set after 2x25, Season 3 Smut)

A/N: Warning this is pure smut and a different kind of sexual situation. C/B have never been traditional and this certainly is not an exception.

–

Chuck enters his suite with a scowl. Bass Industries, although what he wants, can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Some idiot investor went and messed everything up so Chuck had to stay late. Now, on one of the nights Blair comes to visit, she was probably already asleep. The whole suite is dark and he can barely see anything. Luckily he knows each step by heart and makes it in the bedroom without hurting himself.

"Hello," a seductive voice comes from behind. He stops, knowing that voice anywhere, and smirks. From behind Blair slowly wraps her arms around him and kisses his neck. The feel of her tongue against his skin causes his eyes to roll back in his head. She does pull away, to his dislike, and lets out a giggle.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he says in a low, husky tone. It's the tone that they both know drives her crazy. He's very proud of this and loves the voice just as much as does.

"Don't speak, just listen," she commands. He frowns a bit wondering what she's up to. Then he feels something go around his eyes. "I hope you don't mind being blindfolded, but I need a little light to see somethings that are not for your eyes... well not yet at least," she purrs. There's a tinge of amusement in her voice, showing just how playful she is at the moment.

"Should I be scared?" he asks, breaking her first rule. Before he can wonder if this even upsets her she pushes him down onto the bed. Usually she would not be able to push him, being so small, but since she caught him off guard it was accomplished.

"You should always be scared with me Bass. I can be a very naughty girl," she kisses the shell of his ear as her body hovers over his own. Chuck can't think of a time where he's been more turned on. Heck... he can't even think straight at the moment. "Now I want you to move up on the bed and get on your back," she orders. It reminds him of when he used to watch her boss her minions around. With him though there's so much more passion buried within it he knows how special he is to her.

"As you wish," he chuckles and does as she says. He looks up at the ceiling, well the blind fold prevents it, but if it wasn't then the ceiling would be what he sees. There's a slight shift in the bed on his right side and he knows it's her. When a light is turned on he finds the blindfold is red. She straddles herself over him and bends down. Her lips gently brush against his own.

"Tell me," she breathes, "Have you ever been blind berry hunting?" He feels her lips against his twist into a smile as she speaks. He himself frowns, completely puzzled at the statement. A sweet giggle fills his ears and her hand presses to his chest. "Don't worry, I think it's a skill you will master before the night is over," she assures him. He feels her get up off him, but no feet ever hit the floor. Finally after what seems like an eternity he can't take it anymore.

"Blair what are you doing?" he questions, agitation clear. His hand starts to feel around and finds her almost immediately. He strokes her soft skin from her stomach up to her breasts. It's then he realizes she's naked. This makes him very, very happy. "May I look now?" he ponders.

"If you did then it wouldn't be called blind berry hunting now would it," she replies. He feels her hands pull at his shirt and he's on top of her. Her hands bring his face down to hers and their lips brush again. She parts them and slips her tongue inside his mouth. He is given a sweet berry and then she pulls away. "Find the rest of the berries. There hidden all over..." she pulls him down so her lips are right against his ear, "my naked body." He goes to pull the blind fold and she grabs his hand quickly. "No, no, no," she scolds, "You have to be blind and you can only use your mouth." His heart flutters at the new game and he smirks, knowing she'll see it. "Happy hunting," her tone of voice teases him to no end.

"Where do you prefer I start?" he asks and strokes her cheek. "At the head and down or at the feet and up?" a soft kiss, he places on her cheek. She smiles at this and he can feel it when he runs her face against his own.

"Surprise me," she responds, just above a whisper. That's all he needs to hear. Slowly he moves backwards on the bed, careful not to fall off, until he feels her feet. Her whole body smells like lavender, his favorite bubble bath of hers. He starts with one leg, kissing from the toe up until he finds something sitting atop her ankle. She let's out a giggle and he opens his mouth, taking it in, while sucking on her skin at the same time. This berry is a grape, but no matter how sweet it tastes, her own skin is sweeter.

"Two berries found... are you going to tell me how many more I am to find?" he presses. She's silent for a while and then he hears her.

"No. I guess you'll just have to explore every part of my body to see how many there are. Hopefully you know your way around by now," she teases. He chuckles at this, but only for a moment. For his lips are against her legs again and work their way up to her knee. Here he finds another berry. "Blackberry," he murmurs and licks the juices off her knee that were left behind. She trembles at this and he has to refrain from giving up the game and ravishing her right then and there. He starts to kiss up her leg and finds a raspberry between her thighs. When he tries to go further, coming on one of his favorite spots, her hand reaches out and stops him.

"Save it for last," she tells him. He nods obediently and skips to her stomach. "I suggest sucking all over it, to find what you desire," her voice is so sexy it just about kills him. When his lips and tongue connect with her skin again he tastes juice from the berry. His mouth roams over her flat stomach and he knows a few hickey's will be left. How he loves to leave his mark on her though. Like a big sign showing any other man, 'Property of Chuck Bass Do Not Touch'. If anyone ever disobeys the sign now it will be the last thing they do. She's his just like he's hers. They belong to each other in body, mind, and soul.

"Thimbleberry," he finds it in the middle of her stomach. Once eaten he goes back over and sucks up all the left over juices. Cleaning and dirtying her at the same time. She giggles, slightly ticklish, but it does not kill the mood at all. In fact he feels himself becoming more aroused as the game goes one. He wants to take his time to play, but also knows he won't hold up forever. Both will need to be ravished before an even bigger mess is made.

"Don't stop," her voice brings him out of his thoughts. Giving into her command is easy and he kisses his way up to her breasts. They are so perfect and if he could use his hands each would have just enough to hold. Since he can't though he kisses around and under them only to find no berries. His grin spreads and he slides his tongue in between them. His mouth is met with the sweet taste of, "Strawberry." He kisses all around her chest and and finds nothing else. Thinking it is over he bends back up to go to her center, but she grabs him.

"You've skipped one of your favorite places, usually covered by my curls," she graces him with a hint. Eagerly he goes to her neck, kissing the top, the left side, and on the right he finds it. It's in between the right side and one of her most beautiful, seductive places, the back of the neck.

"Blueberry," he whispers. More time is spent on the neck even after the berry is gone. He turns her head a bit and sucks. Usually she stops him, in fear of hickey's, so he's taking this as the perfect opportunity. When he's finished, his tongue is removed from her neck. Blair smiles and arches her back up a bit. "And now... the best was saved for last," his voice shows how very happy he is about this last one. Blair feels him slowly trail kisses down her body and then each inner thigh gets a kiss of their own. Thankfully she's mastered the skill of not squirming when he's this close to her center.

"Chuck," she moans as his kisses get closer and closer. Her whole body is tingling all over and she gets an unexplainable high from the feel of his lips on her skin. She thinks that if she dies right now it would be okay. Chuck doesn't think much differently. Slowly and gently his lips part and close in a slightly open mouthed kiss on her center.

"How cute," he comments with a smirk. He lifts up and she feels his breath on her neck. "But I think I took that cherry already," he breathes. Blair's eyes roll to the back of her head. Her hands reach up and snatch the blindfold off of him. It takes him by surprise, but soon his lips are against hers. "Now," kiss, "I'm going to do something to you that doesn't require my mouth at all." Okay so maybe dieing completely satisfied would have to be put on hold for just a bit longer...

–

A/N: I warned you this was very sexual and pure smut. Let me know if you liked it though.


End file.
